This invention relates generally to patching and recycling asphalt pavement and more particularly to an apparatus and method for recycling and patching asphalt pavement in-situ.
Asphalt pavement often requires replacement or repair, for example by patching. Pavement can be repaired with new material or recycled material, although it is considered desirable to use recycled material for cost and environmental reasons. Recycling typically involves breaking up and removing the old pavement and hauling it to a recycling plant. Then new or recycled material is hauled from a plant to the work site. Other pavement recycling approaches include portable or mobile recycling plants or various types of in-situ recycling equipment. These prior art approaches generally require large or complex equipment, and are not particularly suited for patching operations. Accordingly, there is a need for a compact and simple in-situ pavement recycling machine.